The invention relates to a coupling device having a first coupling part provided with at least one projecting region and a second coupling part provided with at least one elastic region.
European Patent Application EP 0 255 042 discloses a clamping device for a tool on a machine tool, in particular for a die-sinking electrical-discharge machine. Described is a clamping device for a tool on a machine tool, in particular a die-sinking electrical-discharge machine, having a chuck which has two strips which project from the underside of the chuck and are provided with bearing surfaces for orienting the tool in an x direction and a y direction which point transversely to the centre line of the chuck. Provision is made for a plurality of posts to project from the underside of the chuck, said posts having reference surfaces, extending in the x-y plane, at their free end faces, the strips being formed eccentrically and at an angle relative to one another, and for a tool holder for bearing against the posts to have a plane surface in which two pairs of grooves are cut which are aligned with the strips and have elastic lips intended for bearing against the strips, the tool holder having a centre bore with locking elements for receiving a draw bolt in a locking and releasable manner.
The object of the present invention is to provide a coupling device which can be produced automatically and cost-effectively in one operation. Furthermore, the coupling device is to have optimum rigidity, loading capacity, force distribution and a low overall height.